


Let's Make It A Long Night

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The boys spend time reconnecting.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 13





	Let's Make It A Long Night

Hutch groaned as he felt Starsky breach his opening for the third time that night. He was a bit sore, but did not mind a bit because Starsk was giving him exactly what he needed. These marathon sex sessions were necessary for them from time to time so they could re-connect and just focus on them for a while. Hutch began to pant and gasp as he felt Starsky pick up the pace. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Starsk would reach another climax, and he began to thrust his ass at him, all the while begging the man to fuck him deeper and harder.

Starsky picked up on Hutch’s non-verbal clues before he actually started begging. The moist heat of Hutch was pulling him closer and closer to the edge, and he knew there was no way he was going to hold on much longer. He reached down and took hold of Hutch’s cock only to have Hutch slap his hand away. For some strange reason, that turned Starsky on even more and he picked up the pace, and before he could do anything but call out Hutch’s name, he was coating his insides with yet another load. They collapsed in a sweaty heap upon the bed, and lay there clinging to each other.

After they caught their breath, Hutch suggested a shower. They made their way to the bathroom, and once in the shower, they washed each other gently and tenderly, kissing and nipping tender flesh here and there. Starsky could see that Hutch was becoming aroused again, and knew what was in store. They quickly finished their shower, and headed back to the bedroom. Starsky lay down on the bed and propped his head up on the pillows. Hutch stood at the foot of the bed watching Starsky, his eyes nearly black with lust.  
Hutch reached and dropped the towel around his waist. His hard cock arching up into the air, he reached down and began to slowly stroke it in a manner that he knew turned Starsky on. Starsk reached and began to play with his nipples as he watched his man jack himself off. The sight of Starsk playing with his nipples sent waves of lust rippling through Hutch. He began to stroke faster and felt his balls start to tighten up. He shot stream after stream of cum into the air, crying out Starsky’s name over and over.  
Hutch climbed up on the bed and nestled into Starsky’s loving embrace. They lay there holding each other for a while, and then Hutch began to slowly lick his way down Starsky’s neck. He concentrated on Starsk’s nipples, lavishing each of them with loving attention, all the while knowing that it was driving Starsky insane with desire. He continued his way down, carefully avoiding Starsky’s throbbing cock, knowing he was probably sore from all the attention he had paid Hutch’s ass. He lifted Starsky’s legs and continued on to his prize.  
Knowing Starsky liked this particular activity, Hutch paid special attention to Starsky’s opening and the area surrounding it. He found the tube of lube that was tangled in the bed covers, and applied a generous amount to his fingers. He heard Starsk gasp as the first finger enter, and he slowly worked the digit in and out, taking care not to hurt him. He then began to slowly work the second and third fingers in and began to scissor them, all the while keeping an eye on Starsky’s face for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was lust and want.  
When Starsky began to whimper and beg, Hutch knew it was time. He lubed his cock up and poised over Starsky’s entrance. When he gave him a nod, Hutch slowly began to ease the head of his cock in. Once he was settled, Starsky asked him to please move. Hutch started out slow and kept going slow until Starsky started to beg and babble incoherently. Once that started, Hutch picked up the pace and aimed for Starsky’s sweet spot. Once he found it, he mercilessly hit it over and over again until he felt Starsky’s ass start to tighten up around his cock.   
He sped up intent on making Starsky cum without either of them touching his cock. When he felt Starsky’s ass begin to spasm, that was all it took to send Hutch over the edge. They cried out each other’s names as the simultaneous orgasm overtook them. Hutch collapsed on top of Starsky and rolled over. After they caught their breath, Hutch went to bring a warm wet towel to clean Starsky. Once that was done, Hutch came back and got into bed. He reached and pulled Starsky into his arms. As they drifted off to sleep, Starsky whispered that he loved Hutch. Hutch smiled dreamily at Starsky and said, “Me, too, babe, me, too…..”

END


End file.
